


Can I Borrow A Kiss? (I Promise To Give It Back)

by peachy_beomie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AND GAY, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Drabble, Fluff, Grab Your Fluoride, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kunten, M/M, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Qian Kun is Whipped, Qian Kun-centric, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it works out, kind of ambiguous ending, kun is confused, only teen & up bc of swears, ten is also gay, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_beomie/pseuds/peachy_beomie
Summary: Ten is confusing, and Kun is confused. But that's okay. Feelings can actually be simpler than you think.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 63





	Can I Borrow A Kiss? (I Promise To Give It Back)

Kun watches intently as Ten floats down the halls with the elegance and grace of a ballerina. The gorgeous senior stops at his locker and puts in the combination he’d been using since 9th grade. Kun tries to will his gaze elsewhere, but it always seems to drift back to the boy. As it has for the past 4 years.

Ever since Ten transferred to the high school, Kun’s found himself hopelessly enamored. It’s hard to pinpoint what it was that first drew him to the younger. Maybe it was the way he always laughed at Kun’s dumb jokes, or how he dances when he's overly excited. Whatever it is, Kun falls deeper each day.

He’s not subtle about it either. The entire 12th grade knows about Kun’s endless pining for the Thai, and that seemed to include Ten himself. He takes every opportunity to tease Kun. From sending him flirty winks in calculus class, to snuggling up to him at the lunch table. Anytime he could, Ten would be falling all over Kun.

All of his friends said he was stupid. And that he should just ask Ten out since it’s “obvious he feels the same dingus” (-Xiaojun), but Kun hadn’t felt confident about that up until just recently.

_ What had started out as a normal day had turned into one of the most exciting (and confusing) days of Kun’s life. Yesterday, in the library, Kun and Ten had simply been working on history as usual. Ten was leaning his full body weight into Kun as complaints poured out of his mouth.  _

_ “Why does Mr Kim hate meeeeee.” He drawled. _

_ “He hates everyone Ten that’s kind of his thing.” _

_ “Yeah but I’m not GOOD at history like you so it feels like he hates me more.” Kun turned to Ten with his cute pout and wide brown eyes. _

_ “You’re not bad at history Ten, you’re gonna be fine.” Kun smiled fondly and if he didn’t know better, he’d think he saw Ten blush a bit. _

_ “Only cause you’re helping me,” Ten laughed. “If it weren’t for you, I’d be failing and you know it.” _

_ “Mmm well lucky for you I have no intent of letting you fail.”  _

_ “You’re my hero Kunkun.” The young male mused before pressing a kiss to Kun’s jaw. It caught Kun entirely off guard. Sure Ten was affectionate, but it never went past cuddling or hand holding. It was a new, but not unwelcome change. _

_ Ten pulled back as the realization of what he’d done seemed to set in. Kun watched his face for any sign of regret, only to find nothing. If anything, the thai male’s gaze held a sort of lust almost. Ten’s eyes lingered on Kun’s lips before he leaned in once more, this time placing his lips on Kun’s own.  _

_ The kiss lasted no more than two seconds, Kun barely having the time to react. As soon as he pulled away a shit eating grin settled on Ten’s lips. In his true teasing nature Ten gathered his things and exited the library, leaving Kun to mull over what the fuck just happened. _

And that’s how Kun ended up where he is now: staring longingly at Ten from across the hall, and siking himself up. Kun had all but erased his doubts about the boy liking him back. After a late night pep talk from Lucas and Xiaojun he’d decided that he had nothing to lose.

Ten choses that moment to turn and lock eyes with Kun, sending him yet another wink that makes his knees weak and his tongue numb. The thai saunters up to him and has the audacity to giggle (Kun did NOT need his stomach doing any more acrobatics today thanks).

“Like what you see bear?” God Ten and his stupid pretty face and his stupid adorable voices saying the stupider nickname that never fails to make Kun blush a deep red. Ten giggles again (that bastard) before grabbing Kun’s hand and looking him directly in the eyes. “Need something?”

Uh y-yeah,”  _ Kun stop stuttering you idiot _ he thinks to himself before taking a breath and starting. “I can’t stop thinking about yesterday.”

“Me neither,” Ten smirks. “Any particular reason?” This cheeky mother-

“You know why,” Kun whined and buried his head in Ten’s shoulder eliciting more giggles from the younger and Kun’s heart almost gives out completely. 

“You’re freaking adorable.”

“Says you,” Kun grumbles, lifting his head enough to meet Ten’s eyes, and almost immediately regretting it. It’s only then that Kun realizes how blind he is. Ten’s eyes give away everything. He looks at Kn like he hung the stars in the sky. The fondness and love in them is overflowing and it fills Kun with new confidence.

“Go out with me.” He blurts, catching Ten seemingly off guard. “I’m not above begging at this point Tennie.” 

“I don’t know bear, I’m pretty busy right now.”

“Tennnnn~” Kun is abruptly silenced by a familiar pair of lips, and the words whispered from them make Kun’s heart leap to his throat.

“But I think I can fit you into my schedule.”


End file.
